eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1705 (8 December 1998)
Synopsis It's Louise's turn to be questioned by DCI Mason, but to his surprise, Louise doesn't say much against Grant, only that she hasn't known him long. Phil is trying to keep Jamie from the police, thinking he'll get Grant into more trouble. He won't let him go back to the Vic nor will he let him work at the Arches. Jamie is bored but when he unintentionally helps Matthew out on his music stall, Matthew offers him work over Christmas. This means Phil can't stop him being seen in the square. Nicky is very angry with Rosa and they have words at the breakfast table. George finds Annie at the Market Cellar - she hasn't slept all night. She tells George she always knew he didn't love her - "I thought it was because you wanted a son. But it was much worse. You had one but you couldn't have him". George tries to convince her that isn't true but to no avail. Annie packs her bags and goes. Michael still has Lisa, the trainee, with him. Everyone is complaining about some very ropy Christmas trees being sold on the market. Michael is very fed up and goes off for a break leaving Lisa to hold the fort. When he returns and sees the Christmas tree man leaving, he jumps to the wrong conclusion and blames Lisa who tells Michael to "get stuffed!". Phil gets a visit from Mason. He tries to talk to Phil about Grant serving in the Falklands and Phil and Grants fight ending with Phil being hospitalised. Phil won't be goaded. Terry is very despondent. Alex talks to him and he tells him he's angry with himself for hurting Tiffany when she was younger - "I've been a rubbish dad to her an' now I can't even say sorry." Rosa is worried when she finds out that Nicky hasn't been at school today. George goes to look for her. But Terry finds her arguing with a ticket inspector at the underground station. She is in tears so Terry takes her home. Rosa is thrilled so see her and offers Terry a cup of tea in thanks. Meanwhile, George has bumped into Gianni who blames George for upsetting his family and trying to buy his way in. George starts to tell Gianni the two of them are more alike than he thinks - "You're a chip off the old block". Gianni puts 2 and 2 together and goes storming into the house. In front of Terry he pleads with Rosa to tell him George is lying; he's can't be his father! Beppe had told Bianca that Frank may know something about what happened in the Vic the week before and she should try and persuade Ricky to get Frank to talk. But when Bianca finds Ricky in the Vic he says he won't put his dad in such a position. Bianca gets wound up and can't help staring at Phil and Peggy at the bar. When Louise comes in with Courtney, Bianca goes up to the bar and asks Louise what kind of grandmother is she that would give her granddaughter back to Grant. Phil tries to get Ricky to take Bianca home, but she can't be stopped. And when Grant enters she spills the beans about his affair with another woman. Grant and Louise are panic-stricken; Peggy can't believe her ears! Credits Main cast *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Nicky di Marco - Carly Hillman *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom Guest cast *DCI Mason - Campbell Morrison Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes